Stand-In Character
This article needs a longer list of YouTubers and comic makers that use Stand-Ins. A Stand-In Character is the title of an author avatar - a character in a GMod machinima or comic that's meant to represent the creator. This can be, and often manifests as, simply using an existing character model, sometimes with props connected to them to make them stand out. Other creators go so far as to reskin ragdolls or even create brand-new ragdolls to better represent them. All of them, however, have at least two things in common: all of them exhibit incredible powers given they meet certain conditions, and all of them can modify the world around them to their whims with their player-unique equipment. List of YouTube users with GMod Stand-Ins skipythedog skipythedog is a unknown GModder, he's not famous by creating videos like DA CHILE, REMOVE BOWSER and other fad videos. His character is called Chilean Soldier. It's a BLU Soldier wearing the Grimm Hatte and he calls it a "Chupalla". MegaG MegaG was once a BLU Engineer before defecting to RED, according to kitty0706. On that day he became MegaG as a side effect of causing the biggest miskate ever made to the madness-ridden landscape of every common TF2 server, turning it into a gamer's worst and most deadly nightmare but gaining great power himself. He accidentally opened a portal to another dimension and video game engines, it's up to the one and only unique him to fix it as well as what he had started. A dastardly little demon rounds up all of his friends to turn against him, so that the Moon will not delay in destroying mankind as we know it. He played an air guitar solo to vanquish all evil that he had created and return the land back to the way it was. No one knows how he joined with the RED team - it must have happened after he befriended Dr. Face. Today he is making videos that amaze veiwers, but he never told the story of how he became the person he is again. *Origins: kitty0706's Team Fabulous 2 * Appearances: Nearly all of MegaGFilms's Videos Ninjaof A recolored Engineer. Has a bit of a violent nature and has a thing for killing off GMod Monsters that try to attack him. Has supernatural abilities that surpass those of most other Stand-Ins; were he not one himself, he would fit squarely among the GMod Monsters. He has not been used for a while by Ninjaof, but apparently he will make a comeback. *Appearances: **Nearly all of ninjaof's videos DasBoSchitt A HL2 citizen. Somewhat of a slackoff but generally respects the issues of #1, the combine metrocop that lives with him. Tends to freak the hell out when he has computer trouble. Like most Avatars can survive severe action-reaction consequences if it means making a scene funnier. Creates the GMod Idiot Box as a TV show in-universe. His appearance briefly became a more custom model, but was quickly reverted to its original Citizen origins. *Appearances: **GMod Idiot Box Episode 4 **GMod Idiot Box Episode 6(?) **All Subscriber Milestone videos **Brief spot during credits of Treat Or Else HBKGames/ Aldreon Interstellar traveller who hung around the GModverse for the creative and cathartic freedom it provides. An utter enigma physically and mentally, appears psychologically incapable of maintaining the same persona for very long. Has been searching for a way back out ever since awakening. Hasn't appeared in an incredibly long time, due to a pending model change. *Notable Appearances: **HBK vs TH vs Sc vs Vagi series **The Fad Wars (On Hold) MisterMild Another HL2 citizen. MrMild claims it looks a lot like him, having a light beard and sharing similar facial characteristics with the real person. Lives with CrimsonCombine, Heavy, Engineer, and Soldier. Unique capabilities unknown. *Appearances: **(Need List) DaCameraBeard (Need Info) OluapPlayer He's known for making random videos. He uses a special variation of the PainTraingineer (An Engineer with a Pain Train as his head) as his Gmod persona, and said persona shows significant physical ability but no actual powers to speak of. He has a thing for showing up in the right place at just the right time to do something kickass. *Appearances: **(Need List) Odessa (Szerbcommando - Redbull12347) HL2 series rebel leader in the resistance against the combine. Following the events of HL2 he found himself killed, only to be ressurrected, with a higher purpose - to serve as the body for a new Player. Tends to have unfortunate run-ins with Vagitoilet and other Monsters. Unlike the rest of the Creators has no innate powers, instead using the Golden Stick to surrogate. His own bodyguard is C-ombine, a supersized Combine Elite with an exceptionally multifunctional bazooka-sized gadget. His Youtube name has since changed on account of the original being hacked. His wiki name was also hacked but he's since gotten back control of it. Confirmed that he got a new account and his old one back. * Appearances: **In city18 **Italy town **The Fad Wars (Forthcoming) Ostronan An Engineer with a trainboy's hat on. Craves "Wheatleys" cereal. Attacks people and objects who disrespect him or that he finds unsavory with his constructions and a guitar. Occasionally removes the goggles. Capable of teleportation. *Appearances: **Meet The Ostronan **Stolen Stuff Tennis **A Christmas Choas TheInvertedShadow A Half-Life 2 Citizen whose design has changed over time, most recently taking the form of a suit that is dark blue-green and black with a white Shadow the Hedgehog logo on it. One of the first people to exhibit Creators' unique powers in action in the form of powerful black magic, and is also apparently capable of possession. Close ties to Kami, her lover and her bodyguards, and has a few of his own - BLU Female Spy, Macho Heavy and a Biohazard Sniper/Medic pair. He can make his hat do... strange things, to put it simply and quickly. Behaves warm and welcoming to most people that don't behave like jackasses right from the off. It's unknown if he's immune to dark magic, but he may well be. His powers also apparently extend to include ressurrection. *Appearances: **The Totally Unexpected 300 Subscriber Milestone **Every other Subscriber Milestone of his **Cameo in Dick Sandvich and Natascha Visit a Trading Server Superspy6 A Blu Heavy wearing a Bounty Hat, he was based on Superspy's TF2 loadout after the Steam Treasure Hunt contest won him the Bounty Hat. He was first made to be a Red Heavy but after time he became BLU. He is commonly seen with Spyro the Dragon on a regular basis and hangs around with Ostronan, TheInvertedShadow and RoboLime. He never stays in one place and has changed home 3 times now but is allways never far from a computer. When his home is threatned he releases his Private Security Agent DI Harry Batt who performs a deadly guitar solo on his enemys. Superspy6 has no power other than to teleport himself. *Appearances: **Saving RoboLime Tennis **Stol'n Stuff Tennis **300 subs milestone 'Turkish Phantom' The embodiement of an NCR Ranger, painted Red and Black, with the symbol of the Mandalorian on the front of his helmet. And the soul of a demon, tainted by a powerhungry void: hellbent on killing him. Turkish Phantom is a Mercenary. An Outlaw; if the Wild West was in the future. He possesses a basic understanding of the force, but uses it mostly to improve his base feats (I.E. Running, Jumping, Strength, and Survivability). His real power is forged from the mastery of guns, and medieval weaponry. His personality is somewhat vague, and sometimes his actions are to an extreme that people wouldn't likely expect. Though he may talk in riddles, mind games, and rhetorics: he's obvious about one thing. His undying hatred for Ponies, Furries, and Sonicfags. No lack of a bounty will stop him from killing one of them in cold blood if they prove to be a nuisance around him. He is also a complete faggot. *Appearances: **Shadow's Birthday Collab 'Soviet_PLYuSH' (aka 17Soviet45) Russian YouTuber who make some tranlates of GMod videos and Russian YouTube Poops. TF2 Engineer without googles and Ushanka. Не любит всяких петушков, которые редактируют информацию о нём. He has two styles: *Standart RED Uniform *Uniform with woodland camouflage and russian (another type - ukraine) flag. Appearances: *My reaction about Gold Wrench *Scout is Girl *Different Girls' 'RockyBoy' Redbull12347's second avatar, which takes the form of Mondo Mole, a little minion from Bowser. He acts and sounds just like an Engineer, but appears a little tasty to other people which commonly spells his misfortune as people try to eat him. It is unknown if he shares C-Ombine as a bodyguard with Odessa. Appearances: *My Antimatter EonsDarkLatios A suit-and-tie citizen with a purple suit jacket and a black fedora. Not the sharpest knife in the drawer and continually does stupid or pointless things just for the sake of it, but always lives through whatever consequences his actions have for the sake of the Rule of Funny. His screams of rage are ridiculously explosive and are capable of causing reality itself to bluescreen. The majority of his recent videos involves ponies in some way. *Appearances: **''Need list'' XtremeTerminator4 XtremeTerminator is a topless RED medic with an (what?) hat. He is known for being Gaughwwe1234's alternate account and best friend. He likes to chew drinks. It's unknown how this is possible because nobody's seen him do it. Appearances: *Prank *Momments with boby [300 subscriptions milestone] Jettan A Half-life 2 Gman with no equipement, he is commonly known for causing massive earrape and small gmod shorts with lots of explosions, sometimes he uploads videos IRL starring himself. Appearances: *Every milestone video. *'The hatchet ' *'Jettan gets his Hound dog ' *And a lot more SarisKhan ]] SarisKhan is the creator of The Quirky Misadventures of Soldine the Cyborg. He makes his first appearance in a milestone video, as a Dead Space 2 security officer armed with AR2 pulse rifle. He uses combine metropolice voice clips. Appearances: *86 subs milestone thetig3r42 A RED Soldier with Grenadier's Softcap that made tw o Team Fortress 2 monsters in this video. His first GMod video is titled Dancin' With Kleiner and Heavy. He also has a Steam Group. Some people have mistaken Karate Sniper for his GModsona once or twice, though this is false. Appearances: *theTig3r42's 1000 Subscriber Milestone *New Steam Group Video *Professor Heavy Category:Characters